Une rivalité pas si flagrante que ça one-shoot
by mesficsmangas
Summary: Fic en K à cause de quelque gros mots. Dans la guilde la plus mouvementée de tout le royaume de Fiore, pesait une atmosphère assez spécial. En effet, toute la guilde était bouche-bée du au fait de ce qu'ils avaient vu ce matin là. Ben oui, vous réagiriez comment vous en voyant arriver Natsu et Grey arrivaient un matin à la guilde en rigolant ensemble bras dessus bras dessous.


ONE SHOOT/ Une rivalité pas si flagrante que ça.

GUILDE DE FAIRYTAIL. MAGNOLIA.

Dans la guilde la plus mouvementée de tout le royaume de Fiore, pesait une atmosphère assez spécial. En effet, toute la guilde était bouche-bée du au fait de ce qu'ils avaient vu ce matin là.

Lucy, avachit sur le bar se plaint à propos de son équipe actuelle. En même temps s'entame une bagarre entre Gadjil, Jet et Droy (Natsu et Grey ne sont pas là).

Mirajane : Alors Lucy, encore en train de broyer du noir.

Lucy : Oui, Natsu et Grey m'énerve.

Mirajane : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ?

Lucy : Ils passent leurs temps à se disputer. À la dernière missions, Erza, Wendy, Carla et moi on en eu tellement marre de les entendre qu'on les a laissé en plan à la fin de celle-ci pour ne pas à avoir à les supporter. Mais la ça fait deux semaines qu'ils sont pas revenu à la guilde. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Mirajane : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils avaient prévenu le maître qu'ils seraient absents pendant ces deux semaines. Je crois qu'ils reviennent aujourd'hui.

Lucy : C'est vrai, ah je suis soulagée.

Mirajane : Tu dois être impatiente de revoir ton beau Natsu ?

Lucy : En effet, j'ait trop hâte, euh, je, arg Mira.

Mirajane : Piégé.

Lucy : Arg mais non c'est pas vrai. Mira je vais te tuer.

Mirajane : Cela se voit que tu craques pour lui. Presque autant que Jubia avec Grey ou que Happy avait Carla.

Lucy (rouge) : Arrête Mira.

Soudain, le calme revint dans la guilde. Gadjil, Jet et Droy ainsi que tous ceux qui les avaient rejoint au passage, s'arrêterent d'un seul coups. Tout était devenu calme. Lucy et Mirajane regardèrent autour d'elle espérant trouver la cause de cet arrêt. Et là, elle n'en croyèrent pas leurs yeux. Natsu et Grey bras dessus bras dessous en train de rire et de parler en rentrant dans la guilde. Ils allèrent s'assoire à une table sans vraiment porter attention à tous ces regards qui les é fois assis, ils se remirent à rire et à parler. Alors que toute la guilde avait les yeux rivés sur cette proximité récente, on pouvait voir arriver dans la guilde, avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, de léger mouvements de têtes montrant qu'il écoutait une chanson, et d'un sourrir béah, un mage qui comme Natsu et Grey ne remarquait rien de se qui l'entourait. En voyant arriver Luxus (j'éspère que vous l'aviez reconnu) dans cette état, Lucy ne put s'empecher d'aller à sa rencontre.

Lucy : Luxus !

Luxus n'entendit pas. Lucy du aller jusqu'à lui et lui tapoter l'épaule. Ce dernier se retourna et regarda Lucy en lui lançant un regard noir qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être dérangé.

Luxus (enlevant son casque) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Lucy : Toujours aussi aimable. Je me suis demandais ce qui pouvait te rendre aussi joyeux. Enfin avant que je ne vienne te parler.

Luxus : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu devrais plutôt aller t'occuper de ta petite salamandre au lieu de m'embetter.

Lucy : Quoi, alors toi aussi t'es au courant. C'est pas vrai.

Luxus : T'es pas discrète la miss. Bon moi j'y vais.

Lucy : Non ! Je t'ai posé une question.

Luxus : Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi.

Lucy : C'est juste histoire de causer, mais bon avec toi c'est pas gagné.

La guilde entière avait repris ses esprits et s'était mis à observer la ''dispute'' de Lucy et de Luxus, sauf Natsu et Grey qui était sortit prétextant qu'il y avait trop de bruits (Moi : alors là c'est vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde parce que d'habitude le bruit c'est d'eux qu'il vient).

Lucy : Bon alors tu me réponds.

Luxus : Puisque tu veux tellement le savoir, j'ai découvert un nouveau groupe que je suis en train d'écouter.

Lucy : Ah oui, comment il s'appelle.

Luxus : Je sais pas.

Erza : Te fous pas de notre gueule.

Luxus : Oh mais vous me faites chiez à la fin. Si je vous dis que je ne sais pas c'est que je ne sais pas voyons. On connait rien d'eux. Je peux juste vous dire que c'est des mecs et qu'ils sont trois. C'est tout.

Lucy : Comment c'est possible. Et les chansons elles s'appellent comment ?

Luxus : Yen a que trois, et aucune ne porte de noms. C'est juste _chanson 1, chanson 2, chanson 3._ C'est bon je peux y aller ?

Lucy : Non, fais nous écouter.

Luxus : Quoi ? Non mais c'est bon là foutez-moi la paix.

Erza : Luxus voyons.

Mirajane : S'il te plait.

Luxus : Non !

Lisanna : Allez Luxus, s'il te plait.

Luxus : C'est bon vous avez gagné. Où est la lacrima audio.

Markarov : Derrière le bar.

Luxus s'approcha de la lacrima et y branche son MP3. Il leurs fit écouter la première chanson. (que vous découvrirer plus tard). Elle était trop bien.

Erza : T'es sur qu'ils sont trois, parce que là...

Lévy : Oui là j'entends que deux voix.

Luxus : J'ai dit qu'il était trois mais j'ai jamais dit qu'ils chantaient toujours les trois en même temps. Ecoutez la deuxième et vous verrez.

(Ecoute)

Lucy : Effectivement là ya une troisième voix mais ya toujours que deux voix sur trois.

Erza : Peut-être que se sont des mages qui changent leurs voix.

Lucy : Je ne pense pas. Là on dirait qu'il y a un enfant qui chante, alors que dans la première ceux sont clairement des adultes qui chantent.

Luxus : Bon je vous fais écouter la dernière comme ça après je me tire.

Gadjil : Dis tout de suite qu'on t'emmerde.

Luxus : Mais je vous le dis, vous m'emmerdez. Maintenant écoutez.

(Ecoute).

Lucy : Ah celle la yen a qu'un qui chante. J'entends qu'une voix.

Mirajane : C'est vraiment beau cette mélodie.

Lévy : Oui c'est vrai ça nous change des voix masculines de la guilde.

Gadjil : De quoi tu parles.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Gadjil : C'est bon j'ai compris. N'empêche même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, ils s'en tirent pas mal.

Luxus : C'est bon yen a marre, moi j'y vais. Si ça vous interresse tant, ils font un concert à la salle des fête pour se présenter.

Lucy : On a cas y aller ensemble. Comme ça, on sera fixé.

Erza : Oui bonne idée.

Gadjil : J'avoue que ça m'intrigue. Et puis je pourrais peut-être chanter une de mes compositions.

Tous : Surtout pas.

Gadjil : Pff

Jubia : Jubia aussi est d'accord.

Lévy : On va bien s'amuser.

Jet/Droy : ... Comme tu as raison Lévy.

Lucy : Tu viendras avec nous Luxus ?

Luxus : Et puis quoi encore ? J'irais mais sans vous.

Lisanna : Allez s'il te plait.

Luxus : Grrr, bon d'accord mais ne me cherchaient pas.

Tous sautèrent de joie.c'était fou de voir comme Luxus n'arrivait pas à dire non à Lisanna. Alors que tout le monde riait, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent dans un fracas laissant apparaître une tête rose, une tête noir et un chat bleu.

Natsu: Salut les nazes, alors quoi de neuf.

Tous s'arrêtèrent alors remarquant que Natsu était encore avec Grey.

Grey : Ben quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Natsu : J'en sais rien Grey. Hey tout le monde qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alors là s'en fut trop. Depuis quand ces deux là se parlaient sans se bagarrer et depuis quand est-ce qu'ils étaient proches. De plus, Natsu avait appeler Grey par son prénom ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'étonnement qui reigner dans la guilde.

Natsu : Vous avez beugué ou quoi ? Venez Grey, Happy on va s'assoire.

Bonne: Aye

Grey : J'arrive. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres.

Ils s'assayèrent et à peine eurent-ils le temps de s'assoire que Lucy, Erza, Mirajane et Wendy ( j'avais oublié mais si ya Carla alors ya forcément Wendy) leurs tombèrent dessus pendant que les autres mages de la guilde écoutaient de loin.

Lucy : Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien vous deux ?

Grey : Oui pourquoi tu dis ça Lucy ?

Natsu : C'est vrai t'es bizarre.

Lucy : C'est moi qui suis bizarre, tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis quand vous êtes amis tous les deux ?

Natsu : De quoi tu parles ?

Erza : Arrêtez un peu tous les deux. Ça ne vous ressemble pas de rigoler ensemble en arrivant bras dessus, bras dessous. D'habitude, il faut que je vous sépare tellement vous ne pouvez pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce.

Natsu : Ah c'est ça qui vous tracasse. Ya vraiment pas de quoi.

Grey : Si vous voulez tellement le savoir, on a recement du faire quelque chose qui nous a beaucoups rapproché.

Lucy (rougie) : QUOI !

Mirajane (pensee : Eh ben) : Calme Lucy. Bon d'accord contente pour vous.

Erza : J'aurais moins de boulot comme ça.

Gadjil : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir.

Lévy : Ya le temps tu sais le concert commence pas avant deux heures.

Gadjil : Oui mais je dois réviser mes partitions au cas ou.

Tous : Aie

Natsu : De quoi vous parlez ?

Lucy : On va à un concert ce soir à la salle des fêtes, vous venez avec nous ?

Grey : Vous y aller...tous ?

Lucy : Oui, même Luxus.

Natsu/Grey : Sans blague.

Lucy : Alors vous venez ?

Natsu : Euh non désolé.

Grey : On a autre chose...euh de prévu pour ce soir.

Erza : Dommage. Amusez-vous bien.

Natsu/Grye : C'est sur on va bien s'amuser ensemble ce soir.

Ils se regardèrent puis quittèrent la guilde suivit de Happy.

Tous les mages restant se regardèrent perplexe.

Wendy : Euh qui pense que la dernière phrase des garçons était assez génante ?

Toutes les mains de la guilde se levèrent ( et oui même celle de Luxus).

Erza : Moi j'ai vraiment un mauvais présentiment. Comme les fois où ils sont sur le point de faire une connerie.

Makarov : Espérons que leurs conneries ne me coûte pas trop chère.

Mirajane : Maître voyons.

Tous rigolèrent sauf Lucy. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide. Elle semblait déconnectée.

Lévy : Eh oh Lucy ça va ? Je crois qu'on la perdu.

Wendy (claque des doights devant Lucy) : Lucy.

Celle-ci réagit violament en hurlant :

Lucy : Natsu et Grey sortent ensemble.

Tous (sauf Lucy) : HEIN !

Lucy : je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Et la chose qui les a rapproché c'est...aaaah non (s'évanouit).

Mirajane : C'est pas vrai, Natsu et Grey, ensemble (évanouie)

Gajil : c'est pas vrai, une vrai hécatombe.

Erza : Lucy, Lucy réveille toi.

Lisanna : Mira, Mira réveille toi.

Lucy/Mirajane : Aaaaa c'est pas possible.

Erza : Evidemment que c'est pas possible calmer vous voyons. Arrêtez de penser à ça et concentrez-vous sur le concert.

Tous (sauf Lucy) : Aye

Erza : Lucy ?

Lucy : D'accord.

Erza : Bon allons nous préparer.

Tous allèrent se préparer chez soi et après ils se retrouvèrent tous 1h30 plus tard dant la salle des fêtes où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde.

Erza : Dingue le monde qu'il y a.

Lisanna : Il faut croire que ça a attiré du monde.

Wendy : Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent. J'espère qu'ils sont beaux.

VOYONS Wendy: Carla.

Wendy : Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Mirajane : Rien voyons c'est normal à ton âge.

Carla : Ne l'encourage pas toi.

Tous rigolèrent.

Gadjil : Y'en a une qu'a l'air ailleur.

Lucy en effet pensait toujours à Natsu et Grey. Elle repassais sans cesse les événements dans sa tête et n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Lévy: Arrête de penser à ça Lucy. Je t'assure que tu te trompes.

Gadjil : Ecoute la petite Lévy, elle a raison.

Lévy : Petite Lévy ? Je suis pas petite !

Gadjil : Ah oui désolé.

Erza : Bon aller rentrons et profitons du spectacle.

Tous : Ouiiii.

À l'intérieur de la salle, il y avait à leurs surprise général beaucoups plus de monde qu'il n'y en avait à l'extérieur.

Erza : C'est pas vrai, vous avez vu tout ce monde. On pourra jamais aller devant.

Lucy : Tu l'as dit va falloire se contenter des places du fond.

?: Euh excusez moi mais vous êtes bien les mages de Fairy Tail ?

Erza : En effet.

?: Bonjour je m'appelle Edwards, je suis l'impressario du groupe qui va jouer ce soir. Comme ce sont de fervants admirateurs de votre guilde, ils vous ont réservés le carré d'or.

Tous : Sans blague.

Wendy : Mais c'est génial, le carré d'or le rêve.

Edwards : Suivez-moi.

Ils se fraignèrent un passage à travers la foule en délire jusqu'à arriver au carré d'or. Les mages n'en revenaient pas. Ils dirent merci à Edwards puis s'assayèrent en attendant le début du concert.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignèrent brusquement et les spotes s'allumèrent illuminant ainsi toute la scène.

Erza : Ah ça commence.

Lucy : Oui j'ai hate, allez, montrez-vous, hurla-t-elle.

Et là comme s'ils avaient répondut à son appel, on pouvait voir apparaître en lettre de feu dans l'air :

Soufflez: chanson 1

Alors la chanson 1 s'appelle blow away.

(METTRE LA MUSIQUE SUIVANTE, pas obligatoire mais c'est pour etre dans l'ambiance).

regarder? v = T4y851494_I

Là on entendit un début de guitare de plus en plus audible. La un bruit de batterie se fit entendre et deux jeunes hommes, guitare à la main entrèrent sur scène et se mirent à chanter. Et là tout les mages de Fairy Tail réstèrent bouche-bée. Là devant eux.

Lucy : C'est pas vrai je rêve.

Wendy : J'y crois pas.

Erza : Ils se sont bien foutut de nous ces deux là.

Gadjile: Calme Erza.

Lucy : NATSU !

Jubia : GREY-Sama (yeux en cœurs).

Carla : Happy est là lui aussi.

Luxus : Alors c'était eux le mystérieux groupe. J'avoue que là il m'impressionne. Cette chanson est vraiment géniale.

(Arrêter la chanson ou l'écouter jusqu'au bout mais en arrêtant de lire)

La chanson se termina alors sur un solo de guitare. Ils saluèrent la foule avant de sortir de scène.

Lucy : Quoi c'est déjà finit. Ah non Natsu revient j'en veux encore.

Jubia: Pareil pour Grey-sama.

Gadjile : Elles sont folles dingues.

Lévy : Juste dingue d'amour.

Mirajane : Elles sont sous le charmes

Lisanna : Oh regardez en l'air, il y a de nouveau le titre d'une chanson écrit en lettres de feu.

Itsumo Zenkaida : chanson 2

Erza : Chut ça recommence.

Là on vit Grey s'installer à la batterie tandis que Natsu, toujours coiffé de son casque-micro et toujours sa guitare à la main, s'avançait sur le devant de la scène avec Happy.

(METTRE LA MUSIQUE SUIVANTE, pas obligatoire mais c'est pour etre dans l'ambiance).

regarder? v = hIaoCwpXyiQ

La musique commença d'un seul coups et la foule se mit à crier.

Gadjile : C'est quoi cette chanson, c'est ridicule.

Lisanna : C'est vrai ue c'est assez spécial mais ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Et puis je trouve que leurs voix s'accordent bien.

Wendy : Je suis d'accord, et toi Carla ?

Carla: ...

Wendy: Euh Carla, Carla ouhou.

Mirajane : On l'a elle perdu aussi.

Lévy : Comment elle aussi ?

Mirajane : Regarde (montre du doight Lucy, Jubia et Carla).

Lucy : Natsu je t'adore tu chantes trop bien.

Jubia : Grey-sama, vous êtes un dieu à la batterie.

Carla: heureux, heureux, heureux ...

Lévy : Ah oui j'ai compris.

Tous rigolèrent puis profitèrent du concert.

(Arrêter la chanson ou l'écouter jusqu'au bout mais en arrêtant de lire).

À la fin de la chanson, Natsu et Happy se firent un check sous les cris des fans endiablés et même si les mages de Fairytail ne representaient qu'une infime partie de la salle, c'était bien eux qu'on entendait le plus. (Tu m'étonnes)

Gadjil : Aarrgh ça m'énerve ils sont trop fort.

Lévy : On est jaloux

Gadjil : Qui ? Moi ? Pff non.

Erza : Chut vous deux voilà la troisième chanson.

Les lettres de la chanson apparaissèrent en lettres de glace

Rêve Nu: chanson 3

On voyait Natsu s'installer devant un synthé avec Happy sur son épaule et Grey qui s'installait devant le micro. Il résigna un long silence enfin jusqu'à ce que les filles ne décident de l'ouvrir.

Jubia : Oui Grey-sama, vous êtes le meilleur.

(Gris rougit)

Lucy : Natsu, c'est toi le plus beau.

(Natsu rougit également)

Carla: je Heureux adore.

(Happy s'évanouit)

Wendy : Pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ? C'était à prévoir.

Carla: Bonne Debout!

Bonne: Aye.

La salle entière : Chut devant !

Erza/Mira/Luxus : Vous avez dit quoi ?

La salle entière : Non, rien.

(METTRE LA MUSIQUE SUIVANTE, pas obligatoire mais c'est pour etre dans l'ambiance).

regarder? v = cGrrrqLoaQc

Tout à coups, Natsu commença à jouer du piano. C'était beau, tellement que les fille en pleuraient (surtout Lucy) puis la voix de Grey se rajouta, c'était juste magnifique. Là, plus personne n'émettait de son. La chanson était si belle que personne n'osait l'interrompre. Cela aurait été un sacrilège.

(Arrêter la chanson ou l'écouter jusqu'au bout mais en arrêtant de lire).

La chanson finis, les lumières se rallumèrent et Natsu, Grey et Happy saluèrent la salle en les remerciant de leurs accueil puis ils sortirent de scène.

Le concert était finit depuis une demi heure déjà et il ne restait plus dans la salle que les mages de Fairytail.

Lucy : Ils en mettent du temps.

Gadjil : Ils osent peut-être pas se montrer après ce que toi, Jubia et la petite blanche avaient pas arrêter de leurs crier.

L / J / C: Oh ça va.

Erza : C'est sur, on aurait dit des bêtes enragées.

L/J/C : Oh la honte.

?: Nous on a trouvé ça cool.

Lucy : Natsu !

Jubia: Grey-même.

Carla: heureux!

Natsu : Alors comment c'était ?

Lucy : C'était trop bien.

Grey : On vous a bien eu hein ?

Erza : Tu peux le dire.

Luxus : C'est bien la première fois que vous faites un trop qui m'impressione vous deux.

Grey : Toujours aimable.

Lucy : Ne l'écoutez pas, c'était génial.

Natsu : Ah oui je me souvient de ce que tu as dit, alors je cite : _Natsu je t'adore, Natsu tu chantes trop bien_ et quoi encore, ah oui,_ Natsu c'est toi le plus beau._

Lucy: Euh, ben, euh.

Natsu : J'ai vraiment apprécié. Tu sais j'avais vraiment le trac et quand j'ai su que tu allais être dans le publique, je savais que ça allait bien se passer.

Lucy : Et pourquoi, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Natsu : Parce que je ne pouvais pas décevoir la fille que j'aime.

Et après avoir dit ça, il l'embrasse tendrement.

Lucy : Natsu ? Ah je suis trop contente. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Natsu : Ah je me sens mieux. (dit-il en buvant une bouteille d'eau).

Lévy : Et dire que tu as crue, que Natsu sortait avec Grey.

Là Natsu recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, arrosant ainsi tous ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Natsu/Grey : PARDON !

Gadjil : Oui, elle était même persuadée que si vous ne veniez pas avec nous ce soir, c'était pour vous becquoter comme des fous.

Natsu : Je crois que je vais être malade.

Grey : Pareil. Moi et lui, ça va pas non !

Lucy : Je suis désolé.

Mirajane : C'est pas important n'en parlons plus.

N/G : Facile à dire.

Erza (aura noire) : On arrête d'en parler.

N / G: Aye Erza.

Jubia : Pourquoi Grey-sama n'embrasse-t-il pas Jubia, alors que même les deux chats le font ?

Tous : Quoi ?

En effet, tous se retournèrent vers Happy et Carla qui faisaient un truffe à truffe ( là pas d'idée).

Wendy: Carla, tu embrasses heureux?

Carla : Et alors ?

Tous : Dingue.

Jubia : Alors, jubia attend.

Grey (joue rouge et timidement) : Plus tard Jubia, quand il y aura moins de monde.

Jubia : Oh je vois.

Luxus : Mais c'est que c'est un grand timide notre Grey.

Gris: Oh ça va.

Tous: Ahhahahahhaha.

Gadjil : J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

Natsu : Je t'écoute.

Gadjil : Qui c'est qui à écrit toute ces chansons.

Natsu : Moi, j'ai écrit la deuxième.

Grey : Et moi la dernière.

Lévy : Ben et la première alors ?

Natsu : On l'a écrit à deux.

Gadjil : Donc c'est toi qui à écrit cette chanson ridicule.

Natsu : Ridicule ! Mais, mais j'ai passait du temps dessus, c'était si nul que ça.

Tous (sauf G et Luxus) : Mais non voyons, Natsu elle est génial ta chanson ne l'écoute pas, il est surement jaloux c'est tout.

Natsu : Ah oui ?

Grey : Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit c'est justement parce qu'elle est original qu'elle est bien. Ne l'écoute pas.

Natsu : D'accord.

Gadjil : Pff, en tout cas Grey, m'étonne pas le titre de ta chanson _Naked Dream._ Il y a que toi pour chanter une chanson dont le titre parle de nu.

Grey : QUOI ! T'a rien compris c'est pas ça qu'il fallait comprendre abrutit. C'est un mec qui se met à nu devant la femme de sa vie pour la séduire mais c'est pas lui qui se met tout nu voyons. Ce sont ces rêves de future avec elle qui sont dévoilé. (c'est surement pas ça que veux dire la chanson mais ça m'arrange de le tourner comme ça).

Gadjil : Oh je voix. Bon j'ai rien à ajouter

Luxus : Ouf il était temps que tu te la fermes parce que moi je voudrais aussi poser une question.

Natsu : Quoi encore, si c'est pour te foute de notre gueule tu peux t'abstenir.

Luxus : Mais non voyon, je voulais simplement savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là. C'est vrai quoi, il y a encore trois semaine vous vous détestiez.

Natsu : Oh ça Lucy tu te souviens de la dispute qu'on a eu avec Grey après la mission d'il y a deux semaines.

Lucy : Si je m'en souviens...

Natsu : Et bien à ce moment là, lorsque vous nous avez lachement abandonné avec Grey, ça c'est terminé en bagarre.

Erza: Quoi encore ?

Lucy : Et après ?

Grey : J'ai finis par gagner la bataille mais comme j'étais très en colère, et ben, euh, disons que j'y suis pas allé de main morte et que je l'ai pas loupé.

Natsu : Pas loué ? Tu m'as piétiné oui. Tu m'a pété trois côtes espèce d'abrutie. En plus j'avais des bleus partout.

Mirajane : Bon c'est quoi le rapport ?

Natsu : J'avait décidé de rentrer chez moi mais j'avais trop mal alors c'est Grey qui m'a rammené et m'a soigné.

Erza : Bien puis ?

Lucy : Allez tournez pas autour du pot.

Natsu : En gros lorsqu'il a vu mes instruments dans le salon, il a pu s'empêcher de jouer.

Grey : Et puis de fil en aiguille et bien on s'est mis à nous voir pour jouer ensemble jusqu'à ce que Edwards nous remarque et nous produise.

Natsu : Voilà vous savez tout.

Wendy: Et h.

Erza : Qui aurait cru que votre rivalité vous aurez permis de connaître la gloire.

Natsu : Yep, en plus maintenant moi j'ai Lucy.

Grey : Et moi Jubia.

Heureux: Et moi Carla

Lucy/Jubia/Carla : Eh on est pas des objets.

Natsu/Grey/Happy : Désolé !

Gadjil : Vous êtes dingue.

Tous: Ahahahahahahahahahah.

FIN


End file.
